


【贱虫】斯德哥尔摩

by acanthosphere



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩综合症囚禁梗生子注意





	【贱虫】斯德哥尔摩

Peter在全身的剧烈疼痛中醒来。  
他费力的睁开了眼睛，打量着自己所处的地方。  
一个冰冷的，类似于地下实验室的地方。  
我这是在哪？  
Peter尝试着动了动他的手脚，他被铐住了。  
全身的肌肉都散发着一种无力感与疼痛感，头部受到重击的疼痛让Peter的大脑产生了一阵眩晕。  
他被牢牢的锁住，更糟的是，一根长长的针头刺入了他的皮肤，不停的向他的身体里输送着一些奇怪的液体。  
这并不是个好现象。  
Peter向支起自己的身体，用蜘蛛力量挣脱锁住自己的链条。  
平常的他能够轻松做到的，但现在他现在连抬起头的力气都没有了。  
在另一间房子里传来了一阵诡异的口哨声，一个身穿红色制服的高大男人走了进来，他看着躺在试验台上试图挪动自己身体的Peter，用一种极其怪异的语调说道。  
“哟，小蜘蛛。你醒了。”  
死侍拿着一支长长的针管朝着Peter走了过来。  
“死侍。”  
Peter竭力抬起头看着死侍面罩上白色眼睛部位说道，他现在感觉很不好。身体上传来的剧烈的疼痛几乎要让他晕厥，蜘蛛感应不停的拉紧着他本就绷紧到极点的神经。  
没有什么比在这个地方看见死侍更糟糕了。  
Peter内心绝望的想到，这个疯子。  
“你究竟想干什么？”  
他竭力想让自己的声音听起来更加具有威胁性一点，可是他太虚弱了只能发出一声类似于呢喃的话语。  
死侍走到了他面前，Peter甚至都能感受到对方面具下露出的让人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
“我想干什么。”死侍看着眼前近乎崩溃的年轻英雄，他笑了。  
“我想干什么。”、  
“我想干什么。”  
他像一个疯子一样重复着Peter刚才询问他的话，就好像那是一个绝妙的笑话一般。  
他把自己手中的针管贴在Peter的面罩上，隔着面具Peter都能感受到里面不详的液体随着死侍的动作而轻轻晃动。  
他看着眼前已经逼近崩溃的男孩，“我爱你啊，小蜘蛛。”  
在听到他的话后，死侍满意的感受到男孩的身体绷紧了。  
他在害怕。  
死侍满意的想，害怕一个疯子将要对自己做的事情。  
“你……你说什么鬼话，死侍，听着……快把我放了……”  
Peter看着死侍的眼睛说道，对方的眼角眯成了一个诡异的弧线。  
他看着自己，就像看着餐桌上的羔羊。  
“不不不，哥怎么能放了你呢，我的小蜘蛛。”  
死侍一边说着，一边把手里针管里的液体注入了挂在Peter头顶上的吊瓶中。  
“你总是看不见哥，小蜘蛛。”  
他一边抚摸着Peter的脸颊一边说道。  
“你总是看不见哥，因为哥是个坏蛋是个罪人是个沾满鲜血的刽子手，而你他妈的是个英雄。”  
“拯救世界，毁灭世界，正义，邪恶，好，坏……”  
“你永远都不会陪在哥身边，因为你觉得哥是个坏人。”  
“某种程度上你对了，小蜘蛛。”  
Peter的全身都在发抖，他不知道刚才死侍给他注入了什么。他只知道蜘蛛感应疯狂的响着，危险危险危险，但是他动不了了。  
他的全身都好像被火烧着了一样，可大脑却无比的清醒。  
他张着自己的嘴想要说出话来，想要质问死侍究竟想要做什么。他对他做了什么，他到底想要得到什么……  
他只是张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音。  
在Peter彻底失去意识之前他只看见死侍脱下了他自己的面罩，露出了那张眼中损毁的脸颊。  
“哥要永远的占有你，小蜘蛛。”  
“无论你愿不愿意。”  
对方笑着，吻住了自己的嘴唇。  
……  
当Peter再次醒来了时候，他仍旧被牢牢的束缚着。  
与上次不同的是，那只刺入他身体里的针管不见了。  
但这次的情况也并没有比之前好了多少，Peter静静地扫视着和之前一模一样的场景，终于又再次确定了这一切并不是一个梦境。  
如果是的话，或许只是一场永远也无法醒来的噩梦。  
死侍看样子好像并不在这里，Peter动了动自己的手指，当感受到自己的手指动了的时候他深深的送了一口气。  
还好，不是那么糟糕。  
他的力量有一小部分恢复了，尽管仍旧比不上之前的，但总的来说这是一件好事情。  
Peter试着动了动自己的手臂，很好，这次他成功的移动了自己的手臂。  
他费力的支撑起自己的身体，坐了起来。  
这是一个废弃的类似于实验室的地方，而他现在躺在这个冰冷房间的角落里，手脚上铐着冰冷的锁链。  
得逃出去。  
Peter在心里这样想着，不管死侍对自己做了什么自己得逃出去，这个不是自己应该呆的地方。  
他摇摇晃晃的站了起来，汗水从他的额头上淌下。  
锁链随着他的移动发出了清脆的金属碰撞的响声，在空荡荡的房间里发出了诡异的响动。  
他浑身上下都痛的要命，他不知道自己究竟是怎么了，为什么这么虚弱，为什么这么难受。  
一定是死侍做了什么。  
Peter在心里想着。  
我得赶紧逃出去。  
死侍给他拷上的锁链很长，他能够行动自如。  
Peter靠在墙边，挣扎着朝门口走去。  
希望这条链子能够让我到达门口。  
希望门外面能够有能帮助我的人。  
Peter绝望的想着。  
全身上下的疼痛与无力感几乎让他挪不动脚步。  
“啊啊，小蜘蛛。”  
门突然打开了，死侍带着轻快的笑容走了进来。  
他看见了站起来准备离开的Peter，发出了一声诡异的笑声。  
“你又想跑了，对吗？”  
“又想离开哥了对吗？”  
他一步步的走向Peter，笑着问道。  
Peter觉得害怕极了，没有蜘蛛力量，虚弱，孤身一人，被铐住的手脚，一个疯子……  
他往后退去，想离死侍远一点。  
“啊，为什么躲呢，小蜘蛛。”  
死侍脱下了自己的头套，“因为这张脸吗？”  
“哼，看来就算是蜘蛛侠也觉得哥这幅模样很吓人呢。”  
他抓住了Peter的手，将他摔倒在地上。  
Peter更本没有力气反抗，他不停的颤抖着，他的脑袋在刚才撞到了坚硬的地方上。  
死侍俯下身子看着倒在地上的Peter，他把手伸向了Peter脸上的面罩并揭开了它。  
“是个年轻的小男孩呢，小蜘蛛。”  
“你知道哥想干什么吗，Peter？”  
死侍满意的看着自己身下的男孩在听到他说出那个名字后露出的惊恐的表情，“哥爱你，但你的眼睛里从来都没有哥的存在。”  
他用自己布满伤疤的手冰冷的附上了男孩年轻的脸庞，“你拒绝了哥，因为哥杀过人。”  
“正义的蜘蛛侠从来都不杀人对吗？”  
“死侍永远也不会是正义的伙伴，这具话说的没错。”  
“放……放开我……死侍。”  
死侍把手伸向了Peter的制服，男人的抚摸让Peter颤抖着，他看着死侍脸上的笑容说道。  
“但哥爱你啊。”  
没有理会Peter说的话，死侍自顾自的说道。  
“什么叫爱他就要学会放手。”  
“什么叫爱他就得变得更好直至自己能够配的上他。”  
“什么叫做要学会放手向前看改变自己！”  
死侍看着Peter的眼睛，手上的动作并没有停下。  
男孩在挣扎着，但是他太虚弱了。  
那些无用的挣扎根本毫无用处。  
“你不爱我，我知道，小蜘蛛。”  
死侍用手堵住了Peter的最，温柔的看着属于自己的Peter。  
“但你应该要爱我的，毕竟哥这么爱你。”  
他把自己的手指伸进了Peter的体内，这引来了男孩的反抗与挣扎，但那没有用处。  
因为男孩太虚弱了，他根本没有能力反抗。  
“哥这么爱你，为什么你就不能行行好稍微爱一下哥呢？”  
他继续说着，手指从一根变成的两根。  
他一边温柔的看着男孩惊恐流泪的眼睛，一边探索着男孩的身体。  
“哥愿意为你去做任何事情，包括变成一个杀千刀的好人。”  
“哥可以为你变好，可以为你改变自己。”  
“但是……”  
死侍的语气变得越来越激烈，手上的动作变得越来越粗鲁。  
仿佛刚才存在的温柔都一扫而光。  
“你从来都没有正眼看过哥，你从来都没有给过哥机会，Peter。”  
“哥这么爱你，你却从来没有给过哥机会这是为什么呢？”  
“因为哥是个混蛋，因为哥有着一个烂透了的人生？”  
“因为哥有着一张丑陋的牛油果一样的脸？？”  
他捏着Peter的嘴角，对他吼道。  
“没关系，小蜘蛛。”  
Peter觉得自己的身体都要烧起来了，他的身体变得越来越烫，大脑也变得模糊起来。  
但他的感官却仍旧灵敏，他能够感受到死侍游走在他身体上的手掌，他能够感受到死侍进入自己身体的手指的每一个动作。  
他抗拒着这种感觉，他想要挣脱，但令Peter绝望的事他的身体竟然在死侍的触碰下产生了一种诡异至极的快感。  
“哥爱你就好了。”  
“哥会一直爱着你，知道你爱上哥为止。”  
“你不爱哥也没关系，但你是哥的。”  
“Peter，你是属于哥的。”  
死侍一边温柔的亲吻着Peter的脸颊，亲吻着Peter满是泪水的嘴角，抚摸着Peter颤抖发红的身体。  
他温柔的看着Peter，就像他们是一对热恋中的情侣一般。  
他狠狠的进入了Peter的身体。  
和他的动作和他的眼神和他的言语完全不同的，粗暴的进入了Peter的身体。  
“你是哥的。”  
身体被粗暴打开的疼痛让Peter的泪水流淌了下来，他挣扎着想要摆脱死侍的控制。  
但没有用，他想要呼喊，但是自己的嘴被死死封住。  
“记住这一点，Peter。”  
死侍抚摸着男孩的身体带来了星星点点的快感，他看着男孩绝望的表情说道。  
“你是哥的，永远都是。”  
“你会给哥生一个小怪物。”  
“拥有你和哥的基因的小怪物，从你的肚子里生出来。”  
“蜘蛛侠从不杀人对吧？”  
死侍一边进出着Peter的身体一边说道。  
男孩无用的张大着嘴唇大口喘着气。  
疼痛伴随着被填满的快感一起袭来，Peter感到绝望与恐惧。  
他的身体都随着死侍的动作而发着抖，他想要死侍离开自己的身体，但他的身体却在竭力挽留压在自己身上的高大的男人。  
他不知道死侍究竟在说些什么，但这让他很难受。  
“那么，问题来了。”  
死侍亲吻着男孩惨白的嘴唇说道。  
“蜘蛛侠会不会杀死一个带着疯子血液的小孩子呢？”  
“我们拭目以待吧。”  
死侍带着令人恐惧的笑容说道，他粗暴的进入着Peter的身体却又温柔的抚摸着他。  
他的语调温柔而富有磁性，如果不是他一直都在说着一些令人恐惧的话语的话，简直就像是情人在耳畔的低喃一般。  
在绝望与恐惧中，Peter到来了一次又一次的高潮。  
停下，停下，求求你了……  
在失去意识之前，Peter绝望的想着。  
……  
这对于Peter来说就像是一场永远也不会结束的噩梦。  
死侍没想放过他。  
Peter拒绝吃死侍递来的食物，他就给Peter输液。  
Peter要求他放了自己，他只是冷血的表示那永远也不可能。  
他囚禁着Peter，在一个看起来像是废弃实验室的地下仓库里。  
再后来的那一段日子里，死侍就好像从来都没有离开过，离开过Peter。  
他总是温柔的抚摸着男孩的身体，满意的看着男孩挣扎发抖，到最后瘫软在自己的怀里。  
他无视着男孩的意愿一次又一次的侵犯着他，把自己的基因送入男孩的身体，不为他清洗。  
那段时间对于Peter是一辈子也无法忘记的噩梦。  
Peter在内心祈祷着能够有人能够发现自己，救自己出去。  
他希望能够有人能够到这里来，救他出去，结束掉这疯狂的一切。  
在无数次的希望破灭之后，在无数次强迫被进入了之后，Peter开始放弃了。  
不会有人来救自己的。  
甚至连梅姨可能都不会知道自己失踪了。  
Peter绝望的想着，好消息是梅姨不会为自己担心。  
他希望着那天死侍对自己失去了兴趣然后放他走，或者是杀了他也行。  
因为他已经毕竟极限了。  
他每天都感到绝望，被死侍亲吻抚摸在他的身体下达到高潮，并且开始迷恋那种感觉。  
他对这样的自己感到羞耻，感到恶心。  
当一次死侍起身的时候，Peter以为他要离开竟然伸出手想要抓住男人的衣角。  
当意识到自己做了什么的时候，Peter为自己的行为感到羞耻。  
男人满意的看着Peter僵硬收回去的手掌，伸出手去，把自己的手掌放在Peter的小腹上温柔的抚摸着。  
就好像是一位温柔的丈夫。  
“哥爱你。”  
死侍温柔的说道，并且成功的收到了男孩的反应。  
“哥会爱你们的。”  
他笑着，手轻轻的抚摸着Peter的腹部。  
……  
在某天清晨Peter在空荡荡的房间里醒来，死侍好像有事出去了。  
只有他一个人呆在空荡荡的地下室里。  
Peter张了张自己的嘴，一股恶心开始在他的胃袋里翻滚。  
他吞咽了几下，想把那股恶心压下去，但是失败了。  
当死侍带着正在愈合的身体浑身是血的走进房间的时候，Peter终于抑制不住的呕吐了起来。  
他不停的趴在床边干呕，他已经很久没有吃东西了虚弱的要命。  
他的浑身都颤抖着，而胃里根本没有什么东西可以让他吐出来。  
他只是不停的做着呕吐的动作，却只能吐出一口口酸水。  
而死侍正用湿润的毛巾擦拭着自己身上的血痕，看着趴在一旁呕吐的Peter。  
从那天之后，死侍很长一段时间都没有碰过Peter。  
……  
没有什么比一个疯子的话变成现实更加让人恐惧。  
Peter的腹部一天天的隆起。  
他不知道该怎么办，也不知道自己的身体究竟发生了什么样的变化。  
而死侍，最近他表现的就像是一个好好父亲一样。  
他温柔的亲吻着Peter的脸颊，亲吻着Peter已经走形的身体，亲吻着Peter隆起的腹部。  
就好像里面真的有一个可爱的孩子。  
“哥会好好待你们的。”  
死侍温柔的抚摸着Peter隆起的腹部说道。  
Peter不知道该怎么办，他感到恐惧。  
身体上心理上的变化已经让他濒临崩溃。  
他曾经做过一个恐怖的噩梦，他梦见自己的腹部越来越大，最后需要自己托着腹部才能笨拙的行动。  
有东西在他身体里生长，发育，甚至是微弱的活动。  
最后他的腹部被撕开了一个大口子，里面爬出来了一个长着触角的黑色像蜘蛛一样的怪物。  
他从睡梦中惊醒，惊慌的靠在冰冷的墙壁上。  
里面不是什么好东西。  
Peter这样想着。  
当他伸出拳头想要击打自己腹部的时候，扬起的拳头却迟迟没有落下。  
Peter的手到最后都开始发抖了，这个东西不应该再继续生长下去了。  
尽管Peter这样想着，但他最终也没能伤害自己。  
死侍看见了一脸泪水的Peter，他伸出手去把男孩握紧的拳头掰开和自己的手掌一起覆盖在Peter隆起的腹部上。  
在Peter手掌下的皮肤微弱的活动了一下。  
“你看，它会动了。”  
死侍在崩溃的男孩耳边温柔的说道。  
……  
Peter最近一直都被噩梦折磨着。  
不断增长的腹部对他的身体造成了不小的负担，再加上他一直拒绝进食已经变得很虚弱了。  
更加让Peter绝望的是，自己已经有一点离不开死侍了。  
有还几次当他从床上醒来，却找不到死侍的身影的时候，他竟然没有想到逃走，而是一边安抚着不停在自己身体里的东西一边流泪。  
这样的变化让Peter绝望。  
“我觉得是时候了。”  
一天死侍这样对着Peter说道，还没等Peter做出反应他就粗暴的撕开了Peter的衣服。  
他脱掉了Peter的裤子，让Peter的身体彻底暴露在了空气中。  
“你……你想干什么……”  
Peter试图蜷缩起自己的身体，他警惕的看着眼前的死侍说道。  
死侍没有向他解释，而是把Peter的四肢牢牢的捆绑了起来。  
冰凉的粘液滴在了Peter的腹部上。  
“和宝宝打个招呼吧，妈妈。”  
死侍这样说道，用一个仪器按压在了Peter的腹部上。  
一个显示器出现在Peter的视野当中，随着死侍在Peter腹部上的动作，一个蜷缩着的胎儿的影像出现在了视野当中。  
但是一个小小的胎儿，漂浮在羊水中。  
那就是呆在他肚子里的小怪物。  
这一事实反应到自己的大脑中的那一刻，Peter捂住了自己的眼睛，泪水顺着他的指缝流淌了下来。  
那是错的，那是不对的。  
他的肚子里不应该有一个小孩。  
Peter用手掌遮住自己的眼睛，他不想看他不愿意接受这个残忍的现实。  
但死侍显然并没有想要给他这个机会，他掰开男孩捂住眼睛的双手，让他清清楚楚的看着显示器上的画面。  
“一个活生生的小怪物。”  
他温柔的说着。  
“留着你和我的血的呆在你肚子里的小怪物。”  
“喜欢吗，Peter？”  
“妈妈？”  
……  
Peter又做了一个梦。  
“妈妈？”  
一个金发的小男孩拉着他的手说道，漂亮的蓝色眼睛天真的看着他。  
梦中的Peter笑着蹲下身子看着小男孩解释道自己是男的不可能是他的妈妈。、  
“但是你生了我。”小男孩偏着头看着Peter。  
“你不要我吗？”  
干净的蓝色眼睛无辜的看着一脸震惊的Peter。  
“你不要他吗，Peter。”  
最后男孩的脸变成了Wade那张带着诡异笑容的脸颊。  
“你不要他吗，Peter？”  
……  
Peter在死侍的那双含义深远的蓝色眼睛中醒来，死侍不再这里。  
他剧烈的喘着粗气，隆起的腹部随着他的呼吸轻轻的上下起伏着。  
他把自己的手掌轻轻的放在自己的腹部，马上就感受到了里面小家伙的微弱的回应。  
因为自己很久没有吃东西，小家伙发育的很慢。  
死侍这样对他说过。  
Peter就这样轻轻的抚摸着自己的腹部，最终哭了起来。  
他不知道自己在想什么，从很早之前他就开始搞不懂自己了。  
他开始吃死侍递给他的东西，他把自己的肚子填饱，尽量不让自己饿着。  
Peter也不知道自己究竟是怎么想的，或许是已经对摆在眼前的事实彻底接受，或许只是对一个脆弱生命的同情，或许还有别的什么。  
他已经放弃了思考，一口一口的吃着死侍递给他的墨西哥卷饼。  
……  
“放开我，放开我，死侍……”  
Peter剧烈挣扎着，这是这么久以来死侍再一次想要进入他。  
男人不停的抚摸着自己，他的手指已经进入了自己。  
Peter绝望的发现自己的身体是渴望男人的，他的身体渴望着死侍的进入，渴望着死侍的抚摸，渴望着死侍的亲吻，但他的理智说不行，不可以。  
“放开，你快点放开我……”  
死侍没有理会Peter的哭喊，他就像之前那样粗鲁的进入的Peter的身体，不带一丝温柔。  
Peter觉得自己都要被死侍撕裂了，他哭喊着反抗着，但并没有用。  
死侍进入的太深了，这是一个危险的信号。  
“出去，出去，出去死侍……”  
死侍亲吻着Peter的眼角，他舔去了男孩挂在脸上的泪珠，安抚着男孩。  
但这次并没有用，男孩仍在哭喊着。  
“快点弄出去，弄出去，死侍……”  
在挣扎数次并且失败了之后，Peter不停的喘息着腹部开始传来的细细密密的疼痛让他绝望。  
“出去，出去，死侍……”  
“宝宝，宝宝还在里面……”  
Peter绝望的喊着。  
……  
还好，最终宝宝仍旧安静的呆在Peter的肚子里。  
Peter再一次在床上醒来的时候，死侍坐在他的身旁把他的手搭在自己的腹部上。  
死侍的这个动作让Peter紧张了起来，他不知道死侍想要做些什么。  
他紧张的向墙边退去。  
不能让他伤害自己。  
那一刻Peter这样想到。  
可随后，死侍就把他的手挪开了，递给了Peter一个削好了的苹果。  
……  
那一段时间死侍对Peter很好。  
除了依旧不让Peter离开之外，他几乎对Peter有就不要。  
他没有在强迫过Peter，也没有再伤害过他。  
他亲吻着Peter逐渐变大的腹部，亲吻着Peter的脸颊，安抚着在Peter身体里不安分的小家伙。  
他为Peter清洗着身体，帮Peter穿衣服，按摩Peter抽筋浮肿的腿，为他剪指甲。  
他甚至还会说笑话来逗Peter开心，告诉Peter一些自己或真或假的故事。  
如果不是因为自己仍旧被困在这个封闭的地下室，Peter甚至都要认为他们就是一对期待新生儿出生的普通情侣。  
但那不是真的。  
那一切都不是真的。  
这一切都不会是真的。  
……  
当死侍把浑身是血的小婴儿交到Peter手中的时候，他并没有想要杀死这个婴儿。  
那是他的孩子。  
Peter小心的抱着小小的男孩，哭了起来。  
他不知道自己为什么要哭。  
不应该是这样的，或许这一切都不应该是这样的。  
他在抱到自己孩子的之后止不住的流泪，连他自己都不知道为什么。  
他只是不停的哭，泪水润湿了床单，滴在了小小男孩瘦小的脸颊上。  
这一切不应该是这样的。  
不应该是这个样子的，Peter难过的想着。  
不应该是这样的。  
死侍看着抱着小婴儿不停流泪的男孩，只是轻轻的抱住了他。  
这次，男孩没有躲开。  
……  
就在Peter放弃了所有的挣扎的时候，他曾经一直期待的救他的人终于来了。  
“是Peter吗？Peter Parker？”  
一群身穿警服的人突然闯入了地下室，他们找到了失踪很久的Peter。  
“没关系，一切都没事了，我们是来救你的。”  
警员撬开了锁住Peter的锁链说道，“你得救了，你可以回家了。”  
他拍着愣住了的Peter的肩膀说道。  
“那个小婴儿也是受害者吗？没关系我们会救你们出去的……”  
警员们纷纷都从那扇被打开了的大门跑了进来，还有救护车医生之类的人紧随其后。  
他们把Peter抬上来救护车，小婴儿被一位女医生抱在了怀里。  
“死侍，死侍呢？”  
Peter觉得自己一定疯了，才会在自己获救的第一时间去询问造成这一切的罪魁祸首的下落。  
“没关系，我们已经把他击毙了，你现在安全了。”  
“来晚了，真的很抱歉。”  
“顺便，你知道这个小孩是谁家的孩子吗？”  
……  
“爸爸。”  
金发蓝色眼睛的小男孩扑进了Peter的怀里。  
Peter温柔的抱着自己怀里的小小男孩。  
小小男孩的蓝色眼睛里映出了Peter的面颊。  
“哥爱你。”  
“你永远都是哥一个人的，Peter。”  
死侍的声音突然出现在了Peter的脑海，他猛地回过头去。  
街角处，一个高大的身影一闪而过。  
END  
后记：  
恩……  
羞耻的想要挖个洞把自己埋进去。  
看完蝙蝠侠黑暗骑士后的抽风之作，我也不知道自己为什么会突然写这个。  
我也不知道为什么看了DC之后会想要写写病娇的贱贱……  
这种类型的应该只会写这一次了吧（应该）  
毕竟这只是我在探索写作技巧的一个小小的尝试（很变态）  
总之……  
谢谢看到这里的你（鞠躬）  
那我们下篇文再见吧（捂脸），拜拜！


End file.
